injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Catwoman/Arkham Knight
Strategy Catwoman Arkham Knight can be a very devastating character when used correctly. After activating either of her specials, the DOT will continue to damage the opponent, even if they are tagged-out. The tagged-out opponent will take normal damage from the bleed as if they were tagged-in. However, the 20% invisible damage boost from the bleed will not be applied to the next opponent, and therefore is wasted if the opponent suffering from her DOT tags out. Combine her with other Arkham Knight characters to further increase The damage from her bleed (+50% per character). Her DOT will NOT increase with any Arkham Origins characters (Bane/Arkham Origins, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, The Joker/Arkham Origins, and Batman/Arkham Origins) or Arkham characters (Harley Quinn/Arkham, Killer Croc/Arkham), but only Arkham Knight characters (Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight, The Arkham Knight, Batman/Arkham Knight). When using her with Catwoman/Batman Returns, the latter's passive bonus is reduced to +50% (with the same maximum of +100% when teamed with another Arkham Knight character). Her passive applies to all damage over time effects she deals, not just those inherent in her specials. It will also allow The Ibistick, League of Assassins Adept Blade, or LexCorp Helmet Armor V2 to continue dealing damage to tagged-out opponents if she's equipped with them, which can be especially crucial in later rounds of Survivor Mode (as they deal %-based damage, which is even more useful than Catwoman's inherent DOT). When it comes to gearing her, Power generation gears are effective to allow her to activate her passive more often. The aforementioned gears are also very useful, as well as Diablo Companion Card EVOLVED. Interactions Good With *'Any Arkham Knight characters as mentioned above.' **'Batgirl/Arkham Knight': In addition to boosting Catwoman's passive, Batgirl and rescue Catwoman from one KO, possibly giver Catwoman another chance to bleed out the opposing team. *'Wonder Woman/600' and/or Harley Quinn/Animated: Extra damage and power generation can help Catwoman unleash her specials and therefore DOT quicker, and deal even more damage. *'Bane/Arkham Origins': Bane's passive can conditionally give her an extra power bar (she will not '''gain an increase in DOT). *Batgirl/Prime, '''Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar: Same as above, just at the very start of the match. *'Catwoman/Batman Returns': She will increase Catwoman's strong DOT by a large amount through her passive. Good Against * Cyborg/Teen Titans: Catwoman's passive can effectively "disable" Cyborg's quick regeneration while tagged out. *'Raven/Prime': If Raven is tagged out, Catwoman's DOT will not trigger her otherwise extremely devastating passive, possibly lowering Raven's health to 1 and allowing for a very easy knock-out. Countered By *'Doomsday/Containment': Upon hitting 1 health, Catwoman's DOT damage on a target disappears, and Doomsday hits this number more often due to his low base health and passive, which causes this to be a potential barrier against the fuller damage other characters would suffer. *'The Flash/Reverse Flash', Superman/Injustice 2, Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth: All four have a chance to remove her DOT, although for Reverse Flash, this ONLY happens if he does not tag out right after being hit. *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Because of his passive, he can choose to have DOT immunity. *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': Catwoman's already strong DOT will be reflected back onto her (now twice as strong and still containing the un-rinsable property) as long as Aquaman activates a special while suffering from her DOT. *'Killer Frost/Prime': Killer Frost can prevent Catwoman from activating her passive as much. Abilities Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are: Gloves, Mask, Boots, Whip and Goggles. *Both her and The Joker/Arkham Origins have very similar passives, as both deal DOT that increases with each Arkham teammate (but her passive will only work with characters mentioned above). *You will obtain a free silver character during Challenge 4, Battle 10 in Standard difficulty. *Her combo ender is similar to the evade move from her Arkham video game franchise counterpart. *Her heavy combo seems to be based off a well known cutscene from Batman: Arkham City of the Arkham trilogy; she uses a similar kick from the heavy combo on Two-Face. *She's the only version of Catwoman to use her whip in her specials. *Unlike all other Catwoman characters, her Supermove has an exclamation mark after it (Nine Lives!) *During her challenge, the Arkham Pack was brought back into the store; a way for players to get Arkham Knight characters to support her passive. *If an opponent is suffering from her bleed while tagged out, the bleed will have the same display as Area Effect damage. This trait is sometimes shared with the LexCorp Set's full effect and Solomon Grundy/Earth 2's passive. **Furthermore, she's the only character who can deal any status effect to a tagged-out opponent (as the two mentioned above can only appear to deal it due to display lag). Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Female characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Arkham Knight characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Tag effect Category:Rinse Effect Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed